The invention generally relates to systems and methods executed in a computer system, and more particularly to systems and methods for generating commands automatically in a computer system.
There are many applications in which commands may be generated automatically to perform a certain function. One application includes generation of electronic commands necessary to provision, modify, and delete service with regard to telephone subscription service. In particular, the electronic commands may be switch specific commands for switches included in the public switch telephone network (PSTN).
One technique for generating such commands is to have a clerk or other person type the necessary commands to automatically program the switch. However, this is inefficient and often cumbersome.
As a result, techniques are needed to automate the generation of commands such as those used to program the various switches. Often existing systems may be written in a programming language and may be in a proprietary language in accordance with coding rules and standards which require high maintenance. For example, knowledge about specific requirements for different types of switches may be embedded in the program used for command generation. With this type of coding structure, command program maintenance may be cumbersome. Additionally, adding commands or switch types following along the same coding model propagates the problem of unmanageable code.
What is desired is an efficient and flexible system providing for easy maintenance and modification to provide for automatic command generation in a computer system.
In accordance with principles of the invention is a method executed in a computer system for automatic generation of one or more commands to execute an order change used in a target system. A first table is determined that is used in command generation including only target independent information. A second table is determined that is used in command generation including target dependent information. A first entry from the first table is used to identify a second entry in said second table. The second entry from the second table is used to identify a first set of one or more machine instructions for generating a first of the commands.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention is a system for generating switch commands for a service change in a public switch telephone network. Machine executable code is included for determining service order data describing said service change for a subscriber. Machine executable code is included for using the service order data to determine a service order type independent of switch type associated with providing service to the subscriber. Also included is machine executable code for determining one or more substeps associated with the service order type which, when executed, complete a service change for the service order type in which at least one of the one or more substeps is switch dependent. For each of the one or more substeps, also included is means for executing one or more machine instructions to generate a switch command executed by a switch included in the public switch telephone network providing service to the subscriber.